1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in fork lift trucks of the type having a telescopic mast assembly and hydraulic lines going to a carrier member of the mast assembly for operating various hydraulic attachment units that can be attached to the carrier member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. Patents relate, in general, to the present invention: Backofen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,497; Quayle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,684; Quayle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,162; Pi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,028; Sturtz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,498; Pi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,905; and Renk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,449. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
A major problem with fork lift trucks having extendible, telescopic mast assemblies of the type here involved is the protection of the hydraulic lines going to the carrier member as the mast assembly is raised or lowered and/or as the truck is moved about. Typical prior art structures include a combination of reels, sheaves and the like which cause a portion of the hydraulic lines, to a greater or lesser extent, to be at least temporarily positioned outside of the mast structure (see, for example, the above-cited Renk 4,244,449 patent).